As it should have been         It was good, yeah?
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: Post Miracle Day. A not exactly fix-it fic. Torchwood has been rebuilt, and Jack, Gwen plus a new member find themselves traped in the middle of a collision between alternative realities, a conspiracy and a Ianto who's alive but had never known anything
1. Prologue

Fandom: Torchwood.

Title: It's been good, yeah? - Prologue

Rating: All publics for now.

Genre: Sci-Fi, drama, angst, adventure. Tragedy?

Warnings: In future chapters, too much angst and sex. Don't expect a very happy ending.

Paring; Jack/Ianto.

Beta: None, so sorry for any Spanglish messed up during the translation into English.

Summary: Post Miracle Day. A not exactly fix-it fic. Torchwood has been rebuilt, and Jack, Gwen plus a new member find themselves traped in the middle of a collision between alternative realities, a conspiracy and a Ianto who's alive but had never known anything about Torchwood.

Author's Note: I finished everything last night, but the electricity was gone for seventeen hours, therefore, my crancky mood. The prologue doesn't have that much Janto, but hey, first I needed to start with the sci-fi. I hope you like my new OC, I needed her because I needed someone to explain the "science" so it could be science-fiction and not just fiction. :P By the way, as it's the Prologue, it's a short chapter.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Prologue**

.

.

.

"_You and me, Ianto Jones, together again at the end. How it should be. In a few seconds, Syriath will rise. I'll trigger this device, destroying her and sealing the Rift forever."_

…

"_No, Jack. You know I can't. My place is here, in the House of the Dead, with your device. Saving the world."_

"_Don't do this!"_

"_Sorry, Jack. Someone's got to destroy the Rift. Quite a way to go."_

"_No! Not like this! Don't leave me like this!"_

…

"_Ianto Jones, I love you."_

"_And I love you too, Jack."_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

"Sometimes I don't get it," said Jack in the Hub, after returning from chasing an alien quite problematic, "I thought that I had closed the Rift for good."

"Oh, but that is the problem with the Rift, it can never be closed forever, temporarily maybe, but not forever. It can never be completely stabilised," answered Miranda while she sat in front of her computer with a fun smirk.

Miranda Greenville was the most recent addition to the team. After Rex had gone, unable to handle his new immortality and that the Rift had shown activity signals again, Jack knew that they needed a technician.

After Esther's funeral, Jack didn't want anymore to continue running away. He missed that he had obtained once. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy to get it back, even more without Ianto, and probably he would never get it back entirely. But he would try. Rebuilding the Hub was hard. Each corner that looked as before were memories that clunched his heart into a fist. Each new structure were places where Ianto would never be.

Even the memories of Owen and Tosh came to mortify him. Even when that wound had healed a long time ago, it still ached sometimes.

The rebuilding seemed something almost nostalgic at the beginning when Gwen had accepted to help him. However,when in one of the computers with Torchwood's old software started to receive Rift spikes, it didn't seem something so nostalgic but necessary. And the aliens started to come. It was trough one of this spikes that they found Miranda.

Apparently, some years ago Miranda was abducted by a negative Rift spike, he had ended in a dangerous planet but the Doctor had rescued her, saying that she was needed. Then, he left her in Xiofure planet, highly known for it's academic institutions. There, she had finished her Physics career. As the Rift had taken her to the 33rd century, her Physics knowledge where advanced, allowing her to invent the Vortex Manipulator. Jack and Gwen found her when she was returning to Earth.

After knowing her story, Jack invited her to work with them. She was in charged of everything technologic and of predicting Rift activity. They still needed a medic, but they needed to wait for someone to outstand from everyone else, as all had done so. About the cleaning, the maintenance and trying to keep the Archives in order, were all in charge and the coffee was bought at Starbucks. That was something for what he would never look for someone to be in charge of it. That would be replacing him. And that was not something that would happen.

"Gwen, take care of the remaining eye-witness. Miranda, look that our blue friend hadn't done any disturbance in the Rift," ordered Jack after leaving the alien in a cell.

"Right away!" answered Gwen with a smile.

Miranda, by all answer, nodded while he yawned.

"And then you can go home."

"Great," said Miranda with a yawn.

The captain went to his new office to take care about the paperwork that the Phoryphaceus required. He was getting used fast to this office and that made him sad. He was already used to start over again and adapting to new environments. That feeling of new and unfamiliar but familiar at the same time was gone fast. And it hurted because it meant that he was moving on and letting on. But he didn't want to. He didn't want to let go Ianto, he didn't want that he became one more more of so many that were just a memory in his long list of lovers. But little by little he was accepting the unchangeable. Jack sighed heavily before taking care of the paperwork.

After a couple of hours of work, he went to the main area. Still in his station, he found Miranda working.

"I thought you were tired," said Jack.

"I was but..." answered the physician barely taking away the eyes from her monitor.

"What did you find?" the captain asked getting closer.

"Is the Rift..."

"Did our dear Phoryphaceus disturb it too much?" Jack questioned her.

"No, I don't think that it's been him. This is too big for just one alien to have caused it," said Miranda pointing some graphics in the screen.

"What is it?" Jack asked already stating to become impatient.

"The Rift is a series of cracks trough time and space. And it's usual for there to be movements and waves, but not enough for it to be a spike. That's a normal flow. But those..." she paused to take some air into her lungs as if what she was about to say was to big to be said in one breath, "This are waves between different universes, between alternative realities. An inter-reality spike may be coming close."

"Call Gwen, tell her to cancel her dinner with Rhys."

.

.

.

.


	2. Crash

Beta: Non yet. So sorry for mistakes made during the translation.

Author's Note: First, make sure to read the Prologue. Second, well, enjoy. Now it starts getting good and the Janto begins. I'm really proud of this character. I hope I had pulled out all of the characters well. I did my best. And I hope you also like Miranda as a new team member. I'm making my best to create a new character that reminds secondary. I think I'm getting it. And I really do hope she's likeable and not as Gwen that sometimes you really want to hit her, despite that after all this time I ended up loving her too. :P Now, I won't entretain you anymore.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 1**

**Crash**

.

.

.

"What's happening?" Gwen asked Jack in the Briefing Room, "Miranda try to explain it to me on the phone, but I couldn't understand her a thing."

Jack asked for patience to the Welsh woman with the look, before turning to the 23-year-old girl.

"Now, tell us what you found out. And make sure that everyone can understand you this time."

"I'll try," smiled Miranda, "I was supervising the Rift when I found this. It's something that goes beyond the usual activity or inactivity flow from the Rift."

"So the Rift is about to produce something out of the ordinary?" asked Gwen.

"No," answered Miranda seriously, "This is no the Rift. This is something different, something bigger. It's like apart from the Rift, that's between time and space, there is a gap between different realities.

"And do you think this Gap is going to be active soon?" asked Jack.

"I guess so," sighed the physicist, "Judging from the Rift, which inactivity periods have a standard flow, which increase slightly before a spike comes, and we extrapolate it to what we found in the Gap. Soon there's going to be activity in the Gap."

"And to how much do you call 'soon'?" questioned her Jack.

"Hours?" answered Mariana as if she were in trouble, "And that if we are lucky."

"So in a few hours something from a strange reality from ours and that we don't know anything about is going to come trough," said Jack in his best you've-got-to-be-kidding-me face.

"Or something from ours go to the other. It's impossible to know without more information if it's going to be a negative or positive activity spike," corrected him Miranda.

"Perfect. This keeps getting better and better," exclaimed the captain clapping his hand sarcastically.

"Oh, God, and to think that I missed the adrenaline rush," complained Gwen.

"Hey, at least thank me that I found it!" defended herself the young girl, "Besides, I managed to triangulate the position of where is going to happen."

Jack gifted her one of his trade mark Harkness smiles.

"Well done," he congratulated her, "All right, team, let's prepare to face the unknown. Gwen, check the guns and take some all-species tranquillizer, we don't know what might face us. Miranda, take your notebook and everything you think necessary, when we're there I want you to tell me everything that you can about the Gap."

.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

.

The square where the Gap was going to open was submerged in darkness. The street lights barely illuminated, blocked by the uncared trees that covered them with its branchs. The new SUV, black too, appeared in one of the streets and parked on a side of the square. From it, the three members of the Torchwood team descended.

"Miranda, how much more for the Gap to open?" asked Jack with his command voice.

"Any moment now" answered the girl looking at what seem a leather watch in his right wrist.

"All right, I want you to keep an eye on the Gap and tell me everything that you can," he said while Miranda, following his order, started to take out her notebook from her bag, "Gwen, go there and stay alert with your gun ready."

Gwen had barely taken two steps when the sound of a shoot broke the tranquillity of the night.

"We're being shot!" screamed the women, pointing the obvious.

"Everyone, look for shelter!", shouted Jack taking out his Webley out of its holster.

The three hid behind a big broken fountain that decorated the square. The shoots left craters in the concrete of the base of the fountain. Once in a while, one would divert its course and pass by over them or at their sides.

"It seems we're not the only ones who know about the Gap between realities," said Jack in one of the moments when he was bended down hidden after shooting to their attackers. He leaned out a couple more of times to make some more shoots, before hiding once more and say, "Somebody else was waiting for it."

"But who?" asked Gwen, who also was leaning out once in a while to shoot.

"That's the question or how maybe would be better asking," reasoned Jack.

"They have to have some alien technologic, or maybe from the future," argued the woman.

"I don't think we'll find out know," said the captain before continuing shooting.

"Eh, guys..." sounded the voice of Miranda calling then from below.

The girl was holding a gun in his hand, kneeling on the floor with the notebook open but without taking it out of the bag between his knees and with the back to the fountain. With her free hand she was typing instructions that made graphics jump out on the screen.

"You won't like this," she predicted.

"What?" asked Jack turning around to look at her.

"The Gap is opening right here in front of us," she said pointing out in front of her.

"Right now?" asked Gwen shocked.

"Yes," confirmed Miranda, "And it's a negative one, so unless we move now, we're gonna be taken."

"So then the options that we have left are go out and be shot or stay and be sucked up by an unknown reality. Tough decision," said Jack.

"I don't think that we have time to decide," said Miranda apprehensively staring at the front.

A blinding light, of a pale blue appeared in front of them. This was growing bigger and more intensity until its gleam enveloped the three of them. And suddenly, nothing.

"Stop shooting!" sounded a man's voice between the sound of the bullets.

Immediately he was obeyed and the silence took over the square once more. Form behind some bushes a man wearing a white lab coat appeared gun in hand. He walked rounding the fountain, inspecting it. After checking out that there was none, he kicked with anger a stone that was lying on the floor.

"Fuck!" he coursed.

.

It was early in the morning and the sun was coming out. Despite that they were of small use, the street lights continued illuminate. The trees, neatly cut between street lights, rejoiced in the sun light. In the middle of the square a big fountain throw streams of transparent water into the air. Said water turned pale blue when it was suddenly illuminated by a light. Some screams interrupted the calmness of the dawn.

"Fuck!" a masculine voice was heard as soon as the mysterious light appeared, "Whit what I'm stabbing myself?"

"My elbow," complained Gwen from the floor.

"I hope my notebook didn't split itself in two," said Miranda while she got up.

"Lest you worry about our well-being," Jack reproached her, "I don't understand how do you worry about a machine when you have this," he ended pointing himself.

"The computer won't repair itself," answered Miranda.

"Hey!" played offended Jack.

"Good point," agreed Gwen while she shake the dust out of her clothes.

"And that's what happens when you have to women in your team who don't know to appreciate what they have," said the captain with false resignation, "Well, if you finished I guess it would be wise if we leave this and try to find out what's different in this reality."

"Maybe we could go to a bar with Wi-Fi," asked Miranda, "judging by the environment we aren't far away in time. We should find out if we don't have to avoid ourselves.

"Well thought," said Jack, "Are you coming, misses?" he asked offering them an arm each.

"Mrs.," pointed out Gwen but took him by the arm anyway.

By all answer, Jack smiled to her.

Not one of the three noticed that while they were walking away from the square, a man wearing a white lab coat came out from behind some bushes.

.

"What are you gonna take?" questioned them the waitress.

"Coffee, coffee with milk and a cappuccino," asked Jack.

"Something else?"

"That's all... for now," told her Jack with a smile and a wink to the poor waitress, who turned red as a tomato.

"The Wi-Fi password?" asked Miranda.

"Here you have," the waitress handed her a small piece of paper before leaving.

"Couldn't you have hacked it?" questioned her Jack.

"Well, we must keep appearances," answered the girl in question while she wrote the password in her machine.

The young woman didn't talk again for a long time, busy looking for information on the Internet, she just stopped to sweeten her coffee with milk. Gwen and Jack busied themselves with chitchat until Miranda interrupted them.

"I have good and bad news"

"The good ones?" asked Jack.

"Part of the good news is that I already know in which year we are. 9th of January of 2010. the other part is that we'll only have to avoid me and my parents."

"But, where are we then?" asked Gwen puzzled, although she was beginning to suspect something.

"Well, that is the bad ones," said Miranda and put a face of that who doesn't know how to say something hard, "I found some of the difference with our reality. And... six month ago..." Miranda's voice faded while she looked for a way to continue.

Jack made the maths quickly. Six months ago, 9th of July of 2009.

"_A thousand years' time…you won't remember me."_

"_Yes I will. I promise, I will."_

Ianto.

"What happened?" asked Jack sharply, looking her with severity.

Miranda felt inhibited by Jack's stare, and decided to blurt it all.

"I don't know much of what really happened, not more of what you've told me. But, it seems, that in this universe..." the girl turned around to look Gwen in the eye, "I'm sorry, Gwen, but you went with Jack to Thame House, and it was you who... who died."

Gwen remained in silence, shocked by the news. But before she could say something, Jack talked.

"What happened with Ianto?" he asked anxiously.

"Nothing. I didn't find anything related to him yet. I need to look for more information but it's like he had never had worked for Torchwood nor been close to it nor had knew any of you."

Jack didn't know if to feel disappointed, happy, sad or what. Because it could be, that maybe, he was alive. But, where? And what if there was no Ianto Jones in this reality?

"And what did you found out about me?"

"I didn't find anything official. You... Steven died in here too. It seems that you had also been travelling around the world," she paused and looked her boss in the eye, "Jack, back there, in our reality, which day did you left Earth?"

"Today," he answered with severity.

They paid the bill and left the bar without saying much. Still shaken for the differences that they had found with their world. Jack had a lot to think. What did it say about him that feeling of relief for knowing that it was Gwen and not Ianto who died that fatidic day? And where was he? Maybe he was having the normal life that he should had had in a beginning. Was he happy?, Jack asked himself. Had he found somebody to love, somebody who deserved him way more than he had ever had?

And maybe, just maybe, wouldn't Ianto felt a small feeling of emptiness for not having met Jack ever?

They had barely walked a block but Jack was already lost far away in his thoughts. that's why he didn't see someone in front of him and he walked into him.

"Sorry," said a young voice with Welsh accent belonging to the man who he had crashed with.

Jack's heart stopped when he heard that voice, and expectantly, he raised his eyes to fully see him for the first time.

"Ianto?" he asked with shaking hope.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Normality

Fandom: Torchwood.  
><span>Title:<span> It's been good, yeah? - Chapter 2 - Normality  
><span>Rating:<span> PG-13.  
><span>Beta:<span> None, yet. So sorry for any mistakes made during the translation.  
><span>Genre:<span> Sci-Fi, drama, angst, adventure. Tragedy?  
><span>Warnings:<span> In future chapters, too much angst and sex. Don't expect a very happy ending.  
><span>Paring;<span> Jack/Ianto.  
><span>Summary:<span> Post Miracle Day. A not exactly fix-it fic. Torchwood has been rebuilt, and Jack, Gwen plus a new member find themselves traped in the middle of a collision between alternative realities, a conspiracy and a Ianto who's alive but had never known anything about Torchwood.  
><span>Author's Note:<span> Oh, the Janto is really begining now. And the angst too. But don't worry there will be happy moments, not that many, and surronded by angst but they will be. Plus in this chapter I can explore all the characters better. Even Gwen a little. But well, I'm mostly proud of this chapter. Save for one part that I'm not entirely sure I had done it well, the rest, I'm proud of it.  
>I also noticed how in this first two chapter the title has an application for two moments. In the first, crash can refer to the crash of the team with the new reality, and Jack crashing into Ianto. In this second chapter, normality can refer to a very obvious part at the end andor a part in the middle that I won't say just yet as to not spoil you but that I hope you can get.  
>And sorry if the translation is to crappy. Sometimes it's inevitable to fall into some grammar Spanglish... I hope you like it nevertheless.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 2**

**Normality**

.

.

.

"Sorry, do I know you?" asked Ianto confused looking tot he brunette man with the penetrating blue eyes.

It was like a knife being stabbed directly into his heart, a sharp one that made a clean cut. The fact that Miranda had warned him about it didn't help to diminish the pain. Here was his Ianto, the same eyes, the same innocent, deep and strong look. The same hair, the same lips, even his suit seemed to be the same.

But he didn't recognize him.

"No, sorry," said Jack trying to hide the shaking of his voice, "I mistook you from someone I've known. He was named Ianto," he added after a pause, keeping the tears that wanted to escape away from his eyes.

Ianto raised an eyebrow before making a cordial smile.

"Wow, what a coincidence, so do I. Well, if you forgive me, I must go," said the young Welsh man after what he left towards the bar.

Jack stayed staring at him until he entered. He even continued looking at him trough the large windows while he sat and asked a coffee.

"Jack, are you okay?" asked Gwen caring as always.

"Yes," he answered hardening his look, "Now we must plan our next movement," continued Jack hiding behind the captain mask, "Miranda, when will it be the next spike in the Gap?"

"I don't know, Jack. I can't predict when there's going to be one with more than a few hours of difference," answered the brunette girl with hazel eyes who at that moment hated herself for having become a bird of ill omen, she only was telling bad news, "And yet, it doesn't guarantee that we go back to our reality, we could end up in anyone. It's like the Rift."

"But didn't you invent the Vortex Manipulator? Can you do something?" asked Gwen almost desperate, he hates this reality, not only because she was dead but also because of the pain in Jack's eyes after seeing an Ianto who didn't know him. Although she had long over grown the crush he had with him, she loved him the same and hated to see him suffer. Besides she was dead here and that was spooky.

"No, Gwen," exclaimed Miranda, "The Vortex Manipulator won't work to control the Gap, it is even complicated to do so with the Rift. Besides, mine is barely a prototype because the good one was stolen, and Jack's is broken in that sense. Maybe," she added trying to say something remotely good, "I could make something similar to helps us return, but it's going to be hard. I would need time and somewhere to work.

"How long would it take you to do it?" asked Jack seriously.

"Being too optimistic, I'd said several weeks," asked Miranda.

"All right, as soon as we get to the place where we're gonna stay I want you to start working on it," ordered Jack, "While Gwen and I are gonna investigate about those persons that attack us before coming, we need to know if they exist here too."

"But how are we going to get a place to stay?" asked Gwen remaking the flaw in the plan.

Jack looked at her with a very unfriendly face before speaking.

"We only know one person with... local knowledge," he said looking towards the place where Ianto was still taking his coffee.

"Jack, don't..." pleaded Gwen who didn't think that involving Ianto would be a good idea.

"As a boyfriend of mine used to say all the time, 'desperate times require desperate measures'," said Jack before starting to walk to the bar, hating himself for being the one who'll take Ianto out of his normality, "You wait outside."

.

Ianto was sat at his table as every morning and drinking his coffee of every morning. But today there was something different. Those blue eyes of the man who had stumbled upon this morning. They had been so intense, and the way they looked at him, they seem to adore him. The coffee of that day was too sweetened by those eyes.

Then, he saw him enter trough the bar's door. Long ago had Ianto known that he was bisexual, however, by general rule he wasn't that much attracted to men. He had gone out with one some years ago, but it hadn't been anything out of the ordinary. And it had been needed a lot of previous flirting before he even started seeing him attractive. It had never happened to him to find a man so attractive that just seeing him made him feel revolutions in his stomach that went directly to his groin.

The stranger seemed to be looking for someone, his look serious but deep had taken again that heartbreaking sweetness when he fixed it with Ianto's. He walked directly towards him and sat in front of him.

"Good morning," greeted him Ianto surprised, maybe he was thinking too much with his groin, but with some luck this Adonis had come to flirt with him.

"Hello, Ianto," replied the stranger with his american accent.

"Can I assist you in anyway?" asked the Welsh men, a suggestive line but normal enough to avoid him being embarrassed if he was wrong.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, it's a pleasure to meet you," smiled to him the not-so-unknown-man-now.

"I'm Jones, Ianto Jones," he clarified.

"I know," smiled Jack nostalgically.

There was a silence during which Ianto continued taking what was left of his coffee and Jack stared at him. In some bizarre way it wasn't uncomfortable, as if the silence was something usual for both of them. After a while, the captain started shifting his weight uncomfortable in his sit, as if he was searching the word to say something hard.

"Ianto Jones, there's something you should know."

The aforementioned stayed frozen in his place. A shiver went down his spine.

"I don't belong here. I come from somewhere else, from another place, from..."

"From United States?" asked Ianto confused, because if that was the case it was obvious from his accent, hardly anything mysterious about it.

"From another universe, from an alternative reality"

"What?" asked Ianto with a mix of surprised and scepticism.

Jack wasn't expecting a different answer, he knew he wouldn't believe him right away. He needed to show him proofs for that, but first he needed to tell him what he was probing.

"In the reality I come from, we worked together in an organization in charge of capturing aliens that come trough the Rift. Torchwood, it's called Torchwood. The Rift, is well, a rift between time and space. What you're seeing here," he said pointing his Vortex Manipulator, "it's a device from the future. We were working together for nearly three years and we were... close, you've told me things about you," it hurted not being able to tell him the true nature of their relationship, but he knew that it would be pushing it too far.

Ianto went from his you're-crazy expression to his stoic mas.

"All right," he said while he got up stretching his tie, "it's been a pleasure but I must go to work."

"Wait," asked him Jack raising a hand to make his point stronger, "look at your napkin."

He extended the beige fabric over the table, pointed his Manipulator to it and touched a couple of buttons after making sure that nobody else was watching. A blue ray ran trough the fabric, printing a text over it. When the whole size of the napkin was covered, he handed it to a surprise Ianto.

"Take it, read it," he said.

Ianto took it with unsure fingers, and took sit so he could read.

_Life of Ianto Jones:*  
>-You were born on 19th August 1983.<br>-Your mum died when you were four.  
>-When you were eight your dad pushed you so hard so you socialized with other children that he ended up breaking you a leg.-At age ten you kill your sister's bird because you drop some cleaner in its drinking bowl and you forgot to change its water.<br>-At age sixteen one of your friends challenged you to steal a coat from a shop. You did it because it was the first time you were confused about what you felt for someone of the same sex.  
>-You like your coffee pure, with three sugar lumps and a bit of chocolate to add a touch to the flavour.<br>-After you finish preparing a coffee, you always like to smell it before drinking it, you feel as it rejuvenates you.  
>-You use to tell everyone that your father is a master tailor when he actually worked for Debenhams.<br>-You like old stuff because you remember that your mum used to show you a picture of your grandparents as children and said that you could almost see them play and laugh.  
>-When you were a kid you want to be a librarian until one day your father told you that wasn't a good career for you.<br>-When you went to the Electro with your dad, he remembered your mum and it was one of the few moments in which he didn't see angry nor disappointed at you.  
>*Any possible mistakes is because of the differences between realities.<em>

"We were close, weren't we?" asked Ianto with shaking voice.

Written over there were things he hadn't told a living soul, things such as his crush at one of his friends at sixteen or his dream of being a librarian. Not even his sister knew about the bird, everyone thought that he was old. That napkin had secrets and intimate thoughts that he had never said out load. And that freaked the hell out of the young Welsh man.

"We were," sighed Jack, but when he saw the expression of terror still was in the other's face, he added, "Ianto," he said taking his hand into his, "believe me, there's nothing to be afraid of."

When Jack's hand touched his, all of Ianto's fears went away. And surprisingly, Ianto believed him. As if he could trust anything to this astonishing man of piercing blue eyes that he met no much more than thirty minutes ago.

.

TWTWTWTWTWTW

.

"This is an old storehouse of the company," explained Ianto while he opened the door, "Outlet clothes or with manufactured defects is stored here, so you can use it with no inconvenient."

Ianto worked, ironically, at Debenhams, the same thing that he was ashamed to admit of his father. Back in London, while he went from job to job, he ended up as assistant in one of its branchs. Soon, he was promoted to manager of the cash register, and he continued being promoted for two years, until when he was twenty-three he was transferred to Cardiff. Now he was the manager of all that was Debenhams Cardiff. Yet he was still ashamed to admit his father's true job, specially because now he had ended up having the same job that he had. Even so when he at his twenty-six years had already achieved more than him.

"The toilers have showers, so you can wash yourself with no inconvenient," continued saying Ianto, "I've already called to work to report myself sick, so I can go to buy you food and essentials."

"Thanks, sweetheart," said Gwen who had to control herself to no hug Ianto at any time.

They had already told him how his job at Torchwood had been, although without that much detail. Enough to satisfy Ianto and avoiding that he asked to many questions. No one knew what to say if he asked about that particular moment.

"How many weeks do you think that you're going to need here?" asked the young man.

"I couldn't say," answered Miranda, "I can't give you any estimate until at least I hadn't set to work."

"Here," said Ianto looking for a new topic and taking out a couple of keys from his big keyring, "here you have the keys for the storehouse," and he handed in to Jack avoiding his gaze, "I believe that in one of the rooms there were some mattress. I'm going to go and buy you food and stuff, I'll be back in a while."

Ianto couldn't almost look the captain into the eyes since they left the bar, his stare was too intense, too overwhelming. It was a look that told a story of passion, a story that Ianto wasn't sure if he wanted to listen. He didn't know if he could take it. Because even though Jack tried to hide it, there was too much admiration in those eyes, an admiration that he thought himself unworthy of.

.

"Are you all right?" asked Gwen while they took out one of the mattress from the small room where they were stored.

"No," answered Jack honestly.

"Do you wanna talk?" she asked him concerned.

"No, Gwen."

Despite he lover her a lot, the last thing he wanted right now was to get close to her emotionally.

Gwen, he thought with a sarcastic snort in his interior.

He was feeling like in the morning after Ianto's death. With a feeling of almost loath toward the woman. She wasn't the one to blame actually, it has all been his fault as always. But in moments like this, she remained him of all this time he had underestimated Ianto for being after her.

Jack had known from a beginning that his thing with her was a lost case. He would never stumble in the middle of a couple. Besides, it would have never worked. To star with, he wasn't the kind of man for Gwen, that was something like Rhys, that could give her stability. Secondly, that all the attraction and love that she felt towards him wasn't more than to his hero figure. And if they were together, she would've asked him to change for her. Ianto had never asked that, he had always accepted him for what he was. How many times had he seen him flirt with her and hadn't said a thing.

That was another stab at his heart,.

He was ashamed of how fast he had been in admitting his so-called feelings towards Gwen but how much it has taken him to do so with Ianto. It was that Gwen, being an impossible, was safe ground while Ianto... He always knew that he could fall in love with Ianto, after that time with the pterodactyl. So he sheltered himself and went after Gwen. He put Ianto as second best and thought that it was safe that way. But he fell in love nevertheless. And although little by little, after Gwen's wedding and finally losing her, he started to admit to himself his feeling, he never admitted them to Ianto. He'd been distracting himself with other things so he wouldn't surrender to the young Welsh man, and he took to much time. He worried so much with the possibility of losing him that he didn't enjoyed him enough.

And Gwen was a remainder of all those distractions, of the guilt.

And now he seemed to have him back, but it wasn't. All the years lived together weren't there. Shared experiences that were not. And yet, he still was his Ianto. Despite the experiences lived differently he was still the same person.

That was tearing Jack apart in the inside, having but not having.

Together, they finished taking the mattress to the main area of the storehouse, the only place more or less habitable of the place. Miranda, upon Jack's orders, had already started to work. She wasn't as tore apart as the rest for seeing a dead loved one living again, but as a stranger almost. But she did felt Jack's pain.

In spite of thinking that it was mainly on her side, she considered Jack a friend and she loved him. Besides she also kind of see him as a father figure. Despite her both parents were still alive and present, and they got along well, with them she couldn't share the three years lived on the future. For them she still was twenty years old, and even though they've seen her more mature, they assumed that it was because not long before being abducted by the Rift, she had moved out and went to live alone. Her childish build helped her hide those three years, she even looked as a high school teenager for the distracted observer.

Jack was the only one to whom she could talk about it. Well, there was Gwen too, and although she loved her and considered her a friend too, it was different. Jack understood her while Gwen only cared about her. And if there was something that Miranda couldn't stand was seeing her friends in pain, so she was going to get to the bottom of this. There was something here more than just Gap activity, she was sure about it.

The sound of the door being opened distracted her momentarily and she turned her head around to see Ianto entering with some bags. Even though she barely knew him she had already started to like him. That plus the love that she noticed that Jack looked at him with and the fondness that Gwen did too, made, by general rule, that he started to grow a little in her.

"I brought food, and cleaning and hygiene products," he said while he put the bags over a table, "And as I assumed that you were going to stay a long time awake working," he added looking particularly to Miranda bended over her computer, "I brought a coffee machine," he finished setting apart a box from between the bags.

"You didn't," exclaimed Jack showing his first genuine smile since he'd seen Ianto for the first time.

"I did," answered the young man with a smile.

"Ianto Jones, if there's something that doesn't change no matter the reality, is that you always know what I need," smiled to him Jack with his trade mark Harkness smile.

"Oh, a quality of mine, sir," answered Ianto looking at him in the eye mischievously.

There it was again, the flirting. And when he tasted once more the exquisite flavour of Ianto's coffee, everything seemed normal again. Exactly as it should be.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span>Apendix:<span> _The Vortex Manipulator and Miranda:_ Well, to clearify any doubts I'm writing this. When Miranda was dragged into the 33rd century and went to finish her studies in Physics, she searched for a way to return home. In her last year in the future she invented a first version of the Vortex Manipulator, a prototipe. With very basic hacking powers. But it was still rough and not very safe to use, so she invented a second version. This second version worked on slightly different principles, making the trable trough the Rift a lot smoother. However, this better second versions was stolen from her. Later, it was upgraded and perfected by several other people until we get a 'final version' and the Time Agency was created. And this is how we get to Jack's Vortex Manipulator. However, Jack's Vortex Manipulator was somehow broken and can't do any more time travels. If not he wouldn't have been waiting for a century for the Doctor. Miranda was able to repair the final details of the prototipe in order to allow her one time travel. She used it to return to Earth a few days earlier than the day she was gone missing. Jack and Gwen find her in that moment because of the Rift activity and she joins the Torchwood team. She hadn't been able to work in the Vortex Manipulator anymore for the amount of time that Torchwood required for her, plus she didn't need it anymore. She only kept it with her for it's rought (according to 33rd century standards) hacking skills.  
>(Any discordancies to Doctor Who, please forgive me I just watched the first chapter from series 1 yesterday's night. If that's the case, please tell me so I can adjust my story)<p>

Author's Note: Well, first, I hope you liked this chapter. I don't know if Jack convicing Ianto was good, but well, that's part was the hard part and now it's gone. Now we get to have the 'fun' part. And by fun I mean romanctic, angsty, and sexy. Oh, and more action too. If my dream of this becoming a 2-episodes special of season 5 (is to come true (RTD are you reading this, please, say yes!) it needs to have sci-fi also, and not just Janto love. :P  
>Somehow this episode is shorter (I wanted to include more scenes into this chapter of the storehouse) but also longer (4 pages!) than I expected to.<br>As you have guessed Ianto's new reality hadn't been all that different from the original, save than instead of 5 years of Torchwood (London and Cardiff) he had 5 years more of normality. Plus, he's been in a couple more realitionships altough not Lisa. Therefore, his personality is slighty more secure than in Torchwood. He had more time to come over the abuses from his father on the past, plus not traumatic experience that would put him more in his shell. So, Ianto's true personality that we only see coming out in Torchwood is more out here. But basically he's the same person.  
>I really loved the storagehouse part because it allowed me to explore a bit of everyone. What you have there it's how I see Gwen-Jack-Ianto love triangle. As you see, there's not Gwen bashing because I don't hate her. I actually like her sometimes, but I must confess that sometimes I want to smash her head into a wall repeated times.<br>A reader asked me to describe more of Miranda, and altough I hadn't described her that much I hope that what I did was good enough. What I planned was to describe more of her in the storagehouse, but that part in this chapter was shorter so I couldn't put that . Maybe next chapter will have more of her style now that the basics of her appeareance been covered.  
>Well, I won't distract you much more from commenting, and I hope you do comment :P<p> 


	4. Proximity

Fandom: Torchwood.  
><span>Title:<span> As it should have been (It's been good, yeah?) - Chapter 3 - Proximity  
><span>Rating:<span> PG-13.  
><span>Beta:<span> None, yet. So sorry for any mistakes made during the translation.  
><span>Genre:<span> Sci-Fi, drama, angst, adventure. Tragedy?  
><span>Warnings:<span> In future chapters, too much angst and sex. Don't expect a very happy ending.  
><span>Paring;<span> Jack/Ianto.  
><span>Summary:<span> Post Miracle Day. A not exactly fix-it fic. Torchwood has been rebuilt, and Jack, Gwen plus a new member find themselves traped in the middle of a collision between alternative realities, a conspiracy and a Ianto who's alive but had never known anything about Torchwood.  
><span>Author's Notes:<span> Sorry, for doing it so late. But see, last time I posted I had only seen the first chapter of Doctor Who, now I'm about to start series 3. So I'm forgiven, aren't I? :) Well, on the good side, things are starting to get sexy. Not that it wasn't sexy before because anything having Jack and Ianto is already sexy, but now is getting slash-sexy :P Plus, the enigma is starting to get sorted. I won't distract you long on the initial Author's Note so go an read! :)  
>Oh, and as you can see I have changed its title, it fits more. I kept the old one between breackets so you can know it's the same fanfic.<br>Previous chapter will be revised and posted again. But only me, so just basic mistakes that I didn't noticed. You won't see them again in your friend's page, be easy. :) The link to the songs on YouTube that I use in this chapter will be at the end.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Chapter 3**

**Proximity**

.

.

.

"I brought lunch," announced Ianto when he entered the storehouse.

It had been four days since they'd entered into the new reality and a routine has started to be established. Ianto, who didn't have anyone that would wait for him flat and as the link between the team and this reality, he felt responsible for him, stayed for lunch and dinner with them. Jack and Gwen didn't have much to do yet. As they had only one computer at the moment- Ianto had bought them two more, they had to wait a few days for them to arrive, besides that this time they had decided not to steal this time, many memories from it-, they couldn't track the ones that had shot them. Miranda spent the entire day in front of her computer, doing sums and whispering to herself possible theories. So all that they had done so far was to turn the place into a more inhabitable one. That meant tiding it up a little and clean it, nevertheless they didn't manage that much until Ianto joined them. Besides, Jack was in charge of supervising Miranda, asking her reports once in a while, and Gwen searched in the stored clothes some that would be of use for them. However, she used to fail in finding the clothes that would fit them or go with their style- because even in different universes, style was something important, particularly to the captain-, and it ended up being Ianto who found the correct clothes for them. The classic pants and blue shirts for Jack, jeans for both women and black shirts for Miranda, that she used to wear open over a purple T-shirt.

"What did you brought?" asked Jack helping with the shopping.

"Not much," answered Ianto taking out a tin, "For now I brought beans and hot dogs."

"Beans?" questioned him Jack with an amused tone.

"Yes, why?" asked confused the young Welsh man.

"No, nothing," said the captain shaking his head with a smile reaching out his lips.

"Let me guess, inside joke?" said Ianto, raising a questioning eyebrow, when he saw that the other one wouldn't respond, he turned around to where the other two women where, "Miranda, Gwen, any clue as to why a tin of beans is funny?"

Miranda from behind her computer and Gwen who was choosing clothes for future changes of garments that were of the right size for everyone, shook their heads. Ianto turned to look at Hack but he didn't say anything, instead he looked for the tin opener.

Jack was waiting for him with it in his hands. When he took it, their hands inevitably touched each other, and Ianto tried to ignore the electric shock that he felt through the touch. Although he had always been good in wearing a mask that hid his feelings, it seem to crack when he was in the Captain's presence.

They were putting water for the hot dogs in a pot when suddenly they heard the sound of drums in the middle of the storehouse.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Miranda suddenly tuning off the volume of her computer.

"Hey! I thought you were working," complained Jack.

"Well, I was," said Miranda with a smile," But after 6 hours of work I needed a break. I forgot that I wasn't wearing the headphones."

"What song is it?" asked Jack.

"_My alien_ by _Simple Plan_," answered the young woman.

"It's okay. Leave it," said the captain.

Miranda turn up again the volume of the song that was already in the chorus. Jack had already put the pot with water and hot dogs over the portable electric stove when he added:

"You know, I did had a girlfriend once that had two arms and four legs.

Ianto, who was chopping parsley and garlic, smiled incredulously.

"What? So you don't believe me?" asked him Jack going towards where he was and putting himself behind him, "What do I need to do to convince you?" said while he tried to make Ianto stop chopping so he could be in front of him.

The young Welsh man was trying to hide the smile in his lips while he did the Olympic task of ignoring Jack. None of them paid attention when the song ended, but then, whether by random or because Miranda had chosen it on purpose, another one started playing.

"_Maybe I didn't treat you, quite as good as I should have,_" sang Elvis Presley.

The Jack's festive mood vanished to be replaced with a nostalgic seriousness. The lyrics talked about him and how he had treated Ianto. But now, with Ianto standing in front of him between his arms, he had a second chance. He put a hand over the young Welsh man's asking him to drop the knife. Ianto, who noticed right away the change of the environment, complied without complaining, and when Jack made him turn around so he was facing him, he also obeyed.

With Jack's hands in his waist and his head leaning in his shoulders started to dance. The deep intimacy of the moment didn't go unnoticed by Ianto. He was terrified by the attraction and connection he felt towards the man that a week ago he didn't knew. He wanted to escape, to run away but he couldn't help but to give himself in. As if that was all he could do, give in to this man of piercing blue eyes that irradiated masculinity from every pore melting away the last of his defences.

Jack pressed softly the young man against him, enjoying every inch of contact. Enjoying it twice for every opportunity he had had to do so but didn't. He wanted to be able to hold him in his arms like that forever. He wanted to have him in every possible way and never let him go.

"_Give me, give me one more chance, to keep you satisfied._"

Jack raised his head so he could look at him in the eye. Their noses almost touched and their breaths mixed into the other one. The tension of saying with a kiss all those things that he couldn't say out load increased with every note. Jack couldn't stop making love to him with his eyes, finding joy in seeing the soul that lived in those blue eyes and that he had once seen leaving them.

When the kiss was imminent and the intimacy of the moment was too much for Ianto to bear, he spoke.

"I should go," he said finally breaking the visual connexion.

He broke away fast from Jack's arms and rushed to the outside of the storehouse. Jack had already let him go like that once, and he wouldn't let it happen again.

"Ianto!" he screamed going after him, "Ianto!" he repeated when he reached him, "Wait," he said taking him by the arm.

Ianto turned around forced by the other's push.

"Don't go, tell me what's happening to you," he reclaimed.

"No... I..." his usual mask was too broken for him to even trying to use it.

"Please, tell me what's happening to you," begged Jack.

The word fought on Ianto's inside before finally getting out.

"It's... it's... it's that this is so fast!"

"Sorry," said Jack releasing him from his grip, "If you want me to step aside-"

"It doesn't matter! It's not it!" shouted Ianto desperate in almost a cry, "It's too late. I..."

A silence happened in which Jack silently begged him to continue while Ianto looked for a way to say what he felt.

"I'm scared, Jack," he confessed, "This is too fast, I barely know you but..."

This time it was Ianto who told him with his look all that he couldn't say. And Jack couldn't take it anymore, he took the other's face with his hand and kissed him passionately. Ianto kissed him back immediately with the same passion and opened his mouth, inviting him in. Jack didn't have to be asked twice and introduced his tongue, exploring each corner of that warm cave. Ianto's tongue joined the dance, increasing the passionate ferocity of the kiss. Somehow, he had ended up with his back on the wall, which was good, because it plus the strength which with Jack was holding him stopped him from falling to the ground. His knees had stopped working a long time ago.

Reluctantly, when the need to breath was to big, they broke apart. They caught their breath for a while without separating their foreheads.

"I should go," said Ianto, "No, really," he added after Jack's look, "I need to go back to work."

Jack smiled at him.

"Come on," he said, "are you telling me that you can eat a couple of hot dogs?"

"All right," resigned himself Ianto, he couldn't stop of giving in to this man.

.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

.

"I need something to do. I get bored here," complained Gwen.

"Then it's your lucky day," told her Miranda sat in front of her computer as always, "I've found something that will require you getting out of this storehouse.

"Great!" exclaimed Gwen.

"What did you find?" asked Jack.

"There's going to be some Gap activity, not enough as to produce a spike, but yes enough as to be detected," explained Miranda, "And if I notices, probably whoever attacked us back in our reality, if they exist hear too, had noticed it too. And even if they aren't there, it would be good to get data of the Gap activity."

"Where do you want us to go?" asked Jack with a leg leaning over on of the chairs.

"Here you have the coordinates," said Miranda handing in a paper to Jack.

"And what do we do if we find them?" asked Gwen.

Miranda smiled and took something from his bag.

"Micro-locators from the 33rd century," she said showing in her hand some thin devices not more big than a bean, "Try to put them to one of them or their car. The good thing about this technology is that it's untraceable by anything before to the 31st century. They won't be able to know that we're following them," she said with a smile.

"Sometimes I wonder how many things you carry on that bag of yours," asked Jack with a smile too.

"Bah," diminished the comment Miranda, "you're just happy that I carry about everything."

"Nevertheless," said Gwen, "what were you doing with locators in your bag?"

Miranda just shrugged.

.

The coordinates that Miranda gave them took Jack and Gwen to a deserted house. Degradedly, they had had to walk ten blocks after getting off a bus that didn't pass any closer. The lack of the SUV was felt, although in the other hand, being an undercover case on the chance that the people who shot them were there, it was an advantage.

"Let's enter by the back yard," said Jack to Gwen, "so they don't see us."

Gwen nodded while she prepared the gun in her hand.

The yard looked inoffensive. With no latent threat at sight. Nevertheless, Gwen couldn't shake off an awkward feeling of her shoulders.

"There's something wrong here," she whispered to Jack.

"Yes, there is," agreed Jack, "Look at the grass."

"What with it? It's mowed," said Gwen confused.

"Exactly. It's too neat for just a deserted house. Anyone can see us from the inside," he said pointing to the house.

"So what do we do?" asked Gwen.

"Cross our fingers and expect that nobody is looking out the window," answered Jack.

They came up to the back door where they both stayed at its sides. After exchanging a glance, they both broke in the house. They couldn't make more than two steps that they were surrounded by guns pointed at them.

"If I were you I would drop the guns and stay very quiet in there with the hands where we can see them," said a man dressed in a lab coat coming out from between the group of militarized men dressed in black that were pointing at them with their guns.

Once they both left their guns on the floor, the man came closer. He was bald with a short bear covering the inferior part of his face. He wore rectangular glasses and carried his hands in the pockets of his lab coat, under which he wore a light blue shirt and beige pants.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" he said while he paced around them, "But if they are our friends coming from the other reality," then he stopped at Jack's side, "And where's the girl? It was three the ones that came here."

Jack didn't answered.

"So we aren't going to collaborate, are we? Well, it doesn't matter," he said and put himself in front with his hand under his own chin as who studies a puzzle, "Look, I don't care who you are nor what you're doing, there's nothing that you could do that could interfere with our plans. If I were you, I would enjoy this two remaining weeks."

"What do you mean?" asked Jack suddenly serious, despite that until then he was taking it with his usual joking mood.

"That very soon there's not going to be any more two of you, nor two of anything."

"And what does that mean?" asked Gwen from Jack's side.

"Oh, darling," said the man turning around to look at her, "Do you really think that we, Doctors, are going to tell you everything?" next he walked away from them to say an order, "Spencer, check them."

Spencer, a blonde shy guy also dressed with a white lab coat but closed, came to them and started taking out their devices. First, he took from their bluetooth headphones, their mobile phones and from Gwen, the tricorder that she had taken to make the reading from the Gap.

"Interesting technology," said the man in the lab coat snatching the tricorder from Spencer's hands and inspecting it, "Very advanced," he pointed out.

The man started pushing buttons on the tricorder until the screen was activated, he inspected it a bit more before speaking again.

"Interesting," he said once more, "So it seems that you can identify Gap activity. And what am I going to do with you?" he asked while he paced once more around them, "I could kill them, but then I would have to get rid of the body and I've got more important stuff to do," he said while he rejoiced in Gwen's hateful look, Jack could hide it better as to not give him the pleasure to the psychopath, "If I were you I would stay away from all this, unless you want to force me to kill you. And I'm gonna take this," he said waving the tricorder in the air, "You won't need it anymore. Spencer, give them back their mobile phones, but not the bluetooth. Good afternoon," he said while he left.

Spencer gave them back their mobile phones and went quickly after the man that seemed to be their boss, and they both left in a car. Jack and Gwen had to stay where they were because their subordinates kept pointing them with their guns until the last moment. Jack and Gwen heard another car leave with the militarized men.

The captain then took his mobile phone and wrote a number on it.

"Do you have them?" he asked.

"I have them," answered Miranda, and her smile could be felt through the phone.

.

"Where's Jack?" had asked Ianto after arriving at the storehouse half an hour ago.

"He went with Gwen to get some information on the Gap," had answered Miranda.

"Oh," exclaimed Ianto a bit disappointed, "I bought the notebooks," he said looking for a new topic.

"Great!" celebrated the young woman taking out one of the machines and putting it next to the other one.

Miranda took out a wire from her bag and connected the two computers. She started to transfer the Torchwood software to the new one, accelerating the process with the RAM memory on hers. When the transfer was complete, she installed the localization programme. Then, remembering that they had already bought it, she installed the RAM memories to the new laptop. It didn't reach 100 terabites as hers, it was too advance for the current time, but old for the future in which she has been, however, at least it was something, this way at least it wouldn't freeze when he run the programmes.

"Ianto, could you help me with this?" asked Miranda doubtful.

"Yes, of course," answered Ianto surprised, "With what?"

"I need you to tell me at which point do they stop and the path of the cars once we put our locators on them," she said pointing at one of the screens.

"Yes, sure," he said taking a sit in front of the computer.

Ianto wasn't sure why, but being there, being part of the team felt right. As if that was what he was meant to be. For a moments, he wanted to be able to be working there all the time, be a permanent member of Torchwood. But then, he remembered that he couldn't just leaved his work at Debenhams. He needed to live out of something that had a regular salary and was steady.

Despite everything, nothing took him away that feeling of rightness.

He was only distracted by his thoughts when Miranda handed him an extra bluetooth headphone that had been in his bag- really, Miranda's bag's contents seemed endless-. Ianto heard the scene display carefully and got scared when the Spencer boy took their headphones and they stopped hearing what was happening in the deserted house. However, a soothing glance from the young woman was enough to calm him down for a while.

She wasn't worried, Jack and Gwen knew what they were doing and they had been in worst situations. Besides, she was too focused with the locators. She knew that that time invested in video games instead of a social life was bearing his fruits. Luckily, nobody noticed a couple of black devices of the size of a bean. Thanks to the micro-cameras that they had, driving them with his computer to the two cars. That was the easy part, the hard one had been took them out from between the captain's clothes. They had agrees to put them inside his socks, that way none would see them getting out flying.

"Ready," exclaimed Miranda when she stick them in the inferior floor of each of the two cars, "Now, Ianto, check if they move," asked Miranda.

It wasn't long until the young woman's phone ringed.

"Do you have them?" asked Jack.

Miranda looked at Ianto who nodded to indicate her that the signal from the locators was moving.

"I have them," she said with a smile.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>My Alien - Simple Plan: www. youtube .comwatch?v=9gHUwWGD-_Q

Always On My Mind - Elvis Presley: www. youtube .com/watch?v=a-SRl_JV5cI

Author's Note: What I liked about this chapter was that the roles of Jack and Ianto where inversed. In Gwen's wedding, it was Ianto who needed more to dance as a self-reassuring thing. But now is Jack. Because having already lost him, Jack is more open to what he feels because he can't continue denying it to himself anymore. The original idea was that Jack and Ianto would start dancing My Alien, but then I didn't see it right, and then I remembered Always On My Mind.  
>And now we start having more action, and the mistery starts to being resolved. That was the part that it was so hard to write. Janto is easy, action... well, it isn't that hard but it's not as secy as Janto :P<br>As I believe I have nothing else to say I would leave you so you can comment. :)

.


	5. Actualization, not real chapter

This is not an actual chapter but a small update.

This story will be in hiatus for a while. Altough I continue to write the next chapters I can't transcribe to the computer.

A twister hit my home. The roof is almost gone, be have to rebuild the ceiling of our bedrooms, because water came in and now the celing is broken, it rained in our bedrooms so I'm sleeping in the living room with my parents.

Until things go back to normal I won't be able to bring any update despite how much I want to...

Next time you recive a chapter alert it's going to be the real chapter, that me let tell you, it starts getting hot :P

Love you,

Firenze . Sun


End file.
